Corruption and innocence
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: OMG I Updated again! Dante's gotta get rid of a army of Demons that are plauging a lone island, not only that he, has to sort out his feelings for his new partner...DMCxSixth sense crossover! is DantexCole (The kid but he's 24 in t ) Chapter 8 up!
1. Starting over

I don't own DMC never have never will, but if someone will buy me Dante for Christmas... Err just to say I don't have either DMC or DMC2 so if the characterization, locations and shit is wrong them I'm sorry, but I got this idea once DMC2 was released and I re watched Sixth sense...This Yaio crossover came to mind...Hope you like!  
  
This is set two days after the events of DMC2.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 Starting over  
  
Dante, wanted to smile, he really did, but the sense of irony and Déjà vu held him back. Hadn't he smiled before, at his victory, only to have it wipe from his face at the news of a cult trying to bring Satan back from the bowels of hell? No Dante wouldn't smile yet, not tonight, not until he was sure...  
  
"Dante, guess what?" Said Trish, the copy of the New York Times clutched in her fist "You've officially been named a national hero! Dante? Are you listening to me?" Dante didn't reply as he looked out from their New York flat, which he and Trish shared, the sun was setting, casting a deep, blood red shade in the sky. Dante just nodded, watching the sky change. Trish sighed and rolled her eyes at Dante's back, before dumping the newspaper on the nearby couch, then heading to the open kitchen and rummaging in the refrigerator.  
  
Trish sighed again as she pulled out a carton of orange juice, after Knowing Dante for a couple of years, you got to know about his habits, and what he was doing now was no exception, Dante wasn't being ignorant to Trish, he was just deep in thought.  
  
"Am I?" Dante whispered, more to himself than to Trish who just overheard what he said. Trish poured her self a glass of orange juice and putting the carton back, and then she took a sip, wondering what Dante meant. "Am I what? A hero? Of course you are Dante! You saved to world, again!" Dante gave a small chuckle and turned to Trish for the first time since she'd entered the flat. "Listen Dante, if what your worried about is people finding out your half demon, then you have no need to, only me and Lucia know about that, so that thought can go out of the window" Dante sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Can it Trish?...Look, It's not that simple, people have there own ways of finding these things out, I'm not a hero, I'm...I'm just cursed." Trish rolled her eyes again, more out of irritation than anything else, as she finished her glass of orange juice and slammed the glass back down on the counter. "Listen to me Dante, just because your half demon, doesn't make you inhuman, unless you let it, you still have thoughts and feelings, just like the rest of us, that's what being human is Dante"  
  
Dante just sighed and didn't say anything. "Well, you could at least be glad that it's all over and you got out in one piece" Trish muttered darkly. Dante rose and eyebrow at her then began chuckling to himself, as he folded his arms across his chest. "You know Trish, I'm beginning to get the impression that this, will never be over" Trish just groaned at that line, just as there was a hurried knock at the door, Trish and Dante exchanged a look. "Speak of the devil, no pun intended of course" Trish muttered as she opened the door.  
  
Lucia stumbled through the door before she managed to regain her balance. Trish raised an eyebrow and placed a cocky smirk on her face. "Hello Lucia, Not up to our usual standards of balance are we?" Trish asked the smirk still plastered on her lips while Lucia glared heatedly at her. Dante sighed and rolled his eyes, the two had been like this since they had met, Dante had had to step in, before a grudging truce was made between the two, even though it still didn't stop the two of them having arguments, it just stopped then from doing them when Dante was around, due to the fact he kept getting headaches from all the noise there arguments could produce.  
  
"Trish" Lucia panted slightly. "Shut up, now is not the time for one of your bad jokes, we have a serious problem, Dante we need you back out on the field" Dante wasn't surprised at this statement, he merely rose and eyebrow, before turning to Trish. "I was right", then he nodded to himself and turned back to Lucia. "So what's the deal? Where am I going this time?" Lucia tossed Dante a black leather bound file which Dante opened. "It's on and island of about 20 miles of the east coast of Scotland, which mostly consists of a few villages and the population is just over 4,000 people" Dante flicked through the file quickly, before looking at Lucia.  
  
"How did you find this out?" Lucia gave a sigh and took a piece of paper out of her pocket. "A guy who was on the island managed to contact us by old Morse code, he said he'd arrived at one of the villages to find it deserted, and half the buildings had either been burned or torn down" Dante nodded as he let this piece of information sink in.  
  
"Any signs of demons or supernatural activity?" Lucia shrugged before looking back at her piece of paper again, "according to the guy that contacted us there is, He says the place is swarming, I've tried to contact the CIA but there not interested until we have some proof". Lucia pulled a bitter face at this and Dante chuckled again.  
  
"Well I guess it's a challenge, is this guy still on the island?" Lucia nodded tucking the slip of paper back in her pocket and raking her hand through her hair. As far as I know he's still there and he's been there for over five days, all the other villages nearby were evacuated, but as far as we know he didn't leave with the villagers". Dante thought long and hard about this if the guy was still there after five days, there was a slim chance that he wasn't alive right now unless he was A) A survivor or B) A damned good fighter, even so, Dante would have to get rid of the demon's there, with or without the mystery man.  
  
"Alright, I'll do this mission with this guy, if, he's still alive that is, so, does this gut have a name?" Lucia nodded and smiled obviously relived that Dante would take up this task, she took the black folder from Dante and flipped right to the very back before handing it him back. "I did some research on the guy all the info I could get on him is there" Dante nodded and looked at the photo, there was a photo of a man in his early twenties with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, with piercing brown eyes and pale skin, a long leather jacket over his white shirt and black pants.  
  
"He's called Sear, Cole Sear".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Yay! My first chapter of Tainted finished! Yay! For me! Yes this WILL be Yiao, have patience people I will happen later on I swear!  
  
Alex-Chan: Humph! Another fic for me to handle on my own I suppose!  
  
Me: Yup!  
  
Alex-Chan: I'll complain to Jade!  
  
Me: Go ahead tell your sis, but just remember I created you muses so back off!!  
  
Cloudy-Chan: ...Alex...go I'll deal with this  
  
Me: Hey you're, not meant to be here!  
  
Cloudy-Chan:...*Shrugs*  
  
Me:...Okay whatever... Okay people! Now is your time to get those fingers working and telling me what you think about this! Please R&R! I need reviews just to stop my muses from striking. Any flames will be bitched about and thrown back at you by my head of flames muse Saline-Chan. Say hello Saline-Chan!  
  
Saline-Chan: Hey! Burn flames Burn! Die B***h  
  
Me: Err okay...Bye!  
  
Muses: BYE!!! 


	2. The Beginning

Hi everybody! Yes I'm back and still alive! Guess what? I finally managed to scrounge up the cash to by DMC1! Yay! Go me! Almost completed it too, I just got to the part where you find out that Trish is evil! Huh like I didn't expect that one! Duh! She like fell from the sky! Oh and to the question from twilight, yes the kid from Sixth Sense is Cole and yes, he is going to be Dante's new partner...in more ways than one... Any way's hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2 The Beginning  
  
"Dante, are you absolutely sure that you want to go in alone on this one?" Lucia shouted over the hum of the helicopter blades. Dante didn't answer, he just shot her a 'What do you think?' look. Lucia sighed and shrugged in defeat. "Fine, it's your call, but please try to keep us informed on this job okay? Were here if you need and info about the island" Dante nodded his trademark smirk grazing his lips, then he opened the entry hatch of the helicopter and, without any hesitation, leapt clear and fell onto the ocean.  
  
"Okay Trish, he's gone, land this thing" The demon nodded smiling and shaking her head. "I just hope Dante knows what he's getting into" Lucia shrugged as she shut the entry hatch and sat back down on the Co-pilots seat. "Well, we'll just have to find out won't we?" Trish nodded, as she directed their chopper back to the Scottish shoreline.  
  
"I just hope this Cole guy is as good as his word"  
  
~*~  
  
Dante surfaced the water, swimming easily to the small beach on the edge of the island, as soon as he was on the beach Dante shook his head to rid them of the water droplets before he set off, spying the nearest village in the distance. Dante smirked "And so it all begins..." Dante walked slowly and cautiously as he looked at the surroundings to the village; open fields and meadows surrounded most of the road.  
  
As soon as Dante reached the entrance to the village he was greeted by silence. Nothing stirred, not even the wind; the village had turned into a, well, a ghost village. Dante reached out with his devil senses and was surprised when he couldn't sense any demons have ever being here. Dante searched the whole of the small village, but still, he found nothing. Then extremely pissed, he rang Trish with the news.  
  
Trish was fine-tuning the helicopter when Dante rang. "Trish? Are you there?" Trish smiled as she watched Lucia practicing her kata's, Trish motioned her to come over and listen in, which she did, sitting down next to her rival/friend/whatever. "Yeah me and Lucia are here" Trish said, while Dante sighed impatiently, Lucia sniggered, Dante looked so funny when he was angry; it didn't suit the cool act he had all the time, she and Trish could imagine the look he had on his face right now. "Well, I think that Cole guy set us up, I've searched the first village I came across, but there was no sign of devil activity, the whole place was clean, even my devil senses couldn't find anything" Trish listened to this, extremely surprised and she and Lucia exchanged a look before coming to a silent conclusion.  
  
Lucia grabbed the phone of Trish and decided to take matters into her own hands. "Dante? Its me, listen I know this is going to sound weird but maybe the demons didn't get to that village, and you don't know whether Cole set you up for real unless you check out the whole island" Dante rolled his eyes, he knew all this of course, but Lucia said to keep them informed...  
  
"Right, I'll call you guys later" Then without another word the phone line went dead Lucia looked at the phone dumbly then back to Trish who was sniggering. "He cut me off...Oh shut up!" Lucia sighed as Trish cracked up laughing. Lucia glared and Trish forced herself to stop.  
  
"This mission seems to be getting really weird...I mean weirder than normal" Trish said. Lucia sighed and stood back up and began practicing her Kata once again, and then she nodded. "You know your right, I thought this mission would be simple, go in kill the demons and rush out, but it seems that it is getting stranger...Lets just hope that Dante will always be around to save the day..."  
  
Trish laughed as she went back to fixing the helicopter. "Oh don't worry about that Lucia, he will be...  
  
~*~  
  
Dante was still a little pissed off as he walked down another dirt track road to make it to the next village, this time there was a forest on one side and what looked like a disused factory on the outskirts of the village on the other side. Drawn by curiosity and Dante being...well Dante, he headed straight for the abandoned factory. As soon as he did so he felt it, the sense of evil, there were demons here all right, either that or they had been here, Dante was positive about that, demons always left a marker, sort of like a boundary to there new territory. Dante pulled out the phone and rang Trish again. "Hello? Dante?" Trish asked tiredly, she'd only just finished tuning the helicopter, and was in need of a rest.  
  
"Tell Lucia she was right, I've just gone down to the next village along and I can sense the demons here" Dante could hear the faint cries of "Ha told him so!" from Lucia while Trish giggled in a very un-Trish like way. "Great have you seen Cole yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen anyone yet but there's plenty of places for him to hide, I'll keep a lookout for him, if he's still alive that is" Trish giggled again before handing the phone to Lucia, who, Dante could tell, was grinning from ear to ear. "Told you I was right" Lucia said triumphantly down the phone while Dante rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah whatever listen the Devil activity is at this old factory, I'm going to check it out, I'll call you guys later if I find anything" Lucia nodded to herself before she and Trish exchanged a look.  
  
"Okay Dante, Happy demon hunting!" Then after another giggle from Trish, the phone line went dead. Dante shook his head as he put the phone away. "Women" Dante sighed, "Why did I have to pick the two weirdest women for partners?" Dante sighed before looking up at the old grey stone building again, then he smiled before opening the door cautiously with one hand and peering inside, Dante, upon seeing nothing, stepped inside the wooden door swinging shut behind him. Then Dante with his devil vision saw a sight, in the middle of the room there was a small pile of dead demons, marionettes and a dead phantom. Dante was surprised to say the least, and all to late he heard the click of something behind him, He knew by instinct what ever it was it was going to be deadly.  
  
"I wouldn't move to fast if I were you demon. Not unless you want a painful death like your friends over there" Dante didn't move as the soft voice washed over him, echoing in the dark deserted factory, he felt the prick of something sharp prodding into his lower back; Dante guessed it was a crossbow. "It's a bit old fashioned, for a demon hunter to use a crossbow," Dante said quietly. The stranger didn't answer but did remove the pinot of the crossbow bolt away enough for Dante to turn a round slowly.  
  
The figure was in shadows, all you could see was his gloved hands and the crossbow, the stranger in the dark chuckled. "I'm not really, this" The waved around the crossbow slightly. "Isn't mine, I found it, and besides, I didn't know demons could talk" Dante smiled and shook his head slowly, his hands loose at his sides, he knew he would only have to lift his arms up to bring out Ebony and Ivory. "They can't not to human ears they can't, but then again demons have a whole language of there own, all those growls and roars actually mean something to them" The stranger didn't answer but did lowered the crossbow slightly, Dante took this as a cue, signalling Dante time to move.  
  
Everything happened so fast, Dante drew out Ebony and Ivory and pointed it at his shadowed captor, while he in turn dropped the crossbow to the floor and pulled out a shotgun from out of now where. Both aimed there guns at one another, there was a tense silence as the two stared at one another there guns ready to fire...  
  
"Your fast, even by a demon's standards" The stranger finally replied the figure lowered his shotgun slightly, and Dante reluctantly did the same. "Who are you? Do you have a name?" Dante smirked as he put ebony and ivory back in their holsters.  
  
"My name, is Dante, I'm the son of the devil knight Sparda." The figure chuckled again reaching down and picking up the crossbow, before slotting it into a holster on his back. "So, Your Dante? Well, no wonder I though you were one of them!" Dante shrugged and shot the stranger an 'I get it all the time' look.  
  
"Well you know me now, just who are you?" Dante asked the figure chuckled once more, but stayed in the shadows. "I am whatever you want me to be" Dante just rolled his eyes at this comment, he did not have time to play games with this person he had to find Cole. "Oh I wouldn't worry about Cole" Dante rose and eyebrow, was he a frikin' mind reader? The stranger seemed to read his expression and slowly stepped out of the shadows, Dante instantly recognized the icy blue eyes and pale face. "Because he's standing right in front of you" Cole looked at his watch before he frowned. "And you're late"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phew! Finally! I have mad chapter 2 at last! I thought I was never going to get this off the ground!  
  
Dante: I don't believe this, he's a kid!  
  
Me: Huh? Oh please don't tell me you watched my copy of sixth sense! *Groans*  
  
Dante: He *Points to Cole* is a kid, I mean come on Jade Yaoi is one thing but this is pushing it! *Twitch's at the thought of him doing a kid*  
  
Me: *Rolls eyes* He's not a kid in the story idiot! He's like 24 or something; I wouldn't put you with a kid...well unless I was being REALLY evil! Mwahahahaha!!!  
  
D: *Sigh* I hate it when she laughs like that! *Shudders*  
  
Me: Oh shut up or I'll lock you in the padded room again! *Glares*  
  
D: No! Not again! I'm surprised I didn't go insane last time! *Shudders as he remembers*  
  
Me: Well, with the least possible respect, zip your howling screamers then! ^__^ Anyways people do you like it? Well even if you didn't drop me a review anyway! Click on the box and well, you guys know what to do by now! Bye! *Me and Dante waves* 


	3. Partnership

Hallelujah! Yes I am BACK! Ladies and gentlemen! *Ducks as various sharp objects head my way* Hey stop it now! *gasp* phew! I KNOW it took me a while but I'm back on track! Yes Chapter 3 is finally here! ^^ Dante and Cole are gonna work together! Enjoy!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: Devon's Child (Thankies! ^^), Veronika (I'm going! I'm going! ^_~), Eowen (Hey sis! *Waves*_^), Luminara (Thanks ^^), Celestial Fury (lol! Put me on! Put me on! n_n), Gem-Sama1 (I like Trish and Lucia's bitchiness too! ^__^), and Twilight (1st reviewer! I think you! =^o^=).  
  
Oh *This* Is Demon/Devil speech* "This" Is normal speech and 'these' are thoughts! Just so you know! ^^  
  
Chapter 3 Partnership  
  
"What do you mean, 'I'm late?'" Dante asked as #both he and Cole stepped out of the factory slowly and into the dim sunlight and began walking towards the village. Cole sighed and shook his head. "I sent off a message four days ago, I was expecting help sooner than now" Dante shrugged off haughtily.  
  
"Look, it took a hell of a lot of planning, and then convincing the CIA that we were coming here for research purposes and not to do any demon ass kicking, I wish it was all that simple" Cole smiled gently and shook his head some of his dark brown hair falling into his eyes; Dante had the sudden urge to swipe them away. 'What the hell is wrong with me today?' Dante shook his head and carried on walking. "Don't we all wish life was that simple? But unfortunately life can be a bummer..." Dante laughed knowing how true that could be...  
  
As soon as the two men were outside the village Cole stopped his pale complexion getting, if possible even paler, his eyes fixed on the village. "Cole? What's up?" Dante looked at the younger man in concern, then to the village, there was nothing out of the ordinary that he could see, but it was like Cole had seen something Dante hadn't. Cole shook his head and tried to smile convincingly to Dante. "Nothing, I'm alright, let's keep moving". Dante frowned unconvinced that nothing was wrong, but decided not to inquire any further, for now.  
  
"Alright, then" Dante muttered before going ahead, in to the village Cole smiled and hurried to catch up to him. 'I guess all of this won't be so bad after all...' As soon as the two had entered the village, they stopped and looked at one another in a silent agreement. "Demons are defiantly here, I wonder why there here and not in last village I went to?" Cole turned to him and smiled.  
  
"What? The one by the sea? That was me I used some holy water to purify the village and used a seal to stop demons from entering" Dante just rose an eyebrow slightly impressed; the young brunette was smarter than he looked. "You did a good job" Cole nodded and scratched the back of his neck almost nervously.  
  
"Thanks" Dante just nodded before they walked into the village's small town market. As expected it was deserted but the village itself was a mess; doors of houses had been torn off, walls had been demolished, personal possessions were scattered all over the dirt floor, and some houses had been on fire; the walls were charred black, still smoking faintly. "You think we should split up?" Cole asked but Dante instantly shook his head in disagreement.  
  
"No, those demons will have picked our scent up by now, if we split up they'll pick us off, you first then me, best thing to do is to stick together" Cole nodded without protest "Alright partner whatever you say" Cole said flashing Dante a grin before the two headed off into the village's main square.  
  
As soon as the two were inside the square Dante stopped, and looked around, his eyes fixed looking above and below him; then he froze all together. "Dante what?" Then, Cole stopped to; there it was the faint noise in the background steadily getting louder and louder. "Demons" Dante muttered and pulled out Ebony and Ivory while Cole brought out his shotgun, before facing away from one another, both looking for any sight of the demon's, Dante smirked "Here they come" Cole nodded, suppressing a shiver, but weather it was from Dante's tone of voice or the anticipation of battle he didn't know.  
  
Then they came, from all side, pouring into the town square and surrounding the two demon hunters, the largest one, which was most likely the leader roared in satisfaction upon finding more prey, and roared again, Cole sighed waiting, while Dante listened to what the demon said. *More survivors! Tear them apart, leave no trace!* Dante had to roll his eyes at this; demons could be so cheesy sometimes...  
  
"Get ready Cole" He felt Cole nod and shiver again, and wondered why. 'Not now you idiot! Later, if you survive!' The demons didn't move, they were waiting for there leader to give them the signal to attack. Dante smirked ready for anything, Cole next to him waiting, anxiously...Then it came.  
  
*Attack!!!!*  
  
Chaos ensued as the demons rushed forward on command, Cole and Dante attacked as best as they could, scores of demons going down on the first swoop, then more and more were added to the pile as Cole and Dante worked as a team, but the demons kept coming, until there was a sea of them, and Dante knew they couldn't hold them off forever. "Dante I'm almost out!" Cole cried indicating his shotgun, then hitting a demon over the head with the butt. Dante passed him some bullets before counter attacking a demon with his sword Alastor.  
  
A few minutes later and the two men knew, that there was little chance they could get out of this situation, and it was getting even worse as the battle wore on. "Got any idea's Dante?" Cole asked as he kicked a demon back and shot it into the air before it slammed into some of its allies. Dante grunted and attacked once more before he nodded. "Only one keep at it Cole" Dante then stopped attacking to summon up his devil trigger, but before he could change fully one of the demon's pounced upon him, knocking him off balance and covering him before pinning him to the ground. Cole watched in horror, while still attacking the demon's that flew at him, there sharp claws ready to slice at him, to cut into him. "Dante!" Cole cried but it was no use; the demons, now seeing one human was down, turned there full attack on Cole.  
  
It wasn't long until Cole had no bullets and was surrounded by demons as far as he could see. Cole dropped the gun to the floor; it was of little use now, there was no way Cole could fight off all of the demons with just his fist's; he would have been dead before he tried. The leader came up front, the lower class demon's parting like a wave to let him pass.  
  
Cole backed up almost automatically in nervousness, as the Leader came closer, then it grabbed Cole by the throat with his right hand, with what looked like a smirk on it's scarred, mutilated face. Then he drew his claws out in his left hand and looked at Cole then back to the claws on his hand as if inspecting if they would do enough damage. Cole closed his eyes slowly, not wanting to see what was going to happen to him, the leader gave off a long victorious roar, and he knew that the Leader was going to make his death very slow and painful...  
  
But suddenly the roar ended on a gasp of confusion, Cole's eyes snapped open to look at the Leader, but it seemed to be frozen in place, it's clawed hand still around Cole's pale neck then, Cole looked down and his eyes widened; Dante's sword Alastor was stabbed right through the leader, black blood was pouring from the wound and dripping on the floor in a steady rhythm. Many of the lower class demons shrunk back, some running off in fear.  
  
Suddenly, the blade slid out of the Leader smoothly and it dropped Cole who landed heavily on the dirt floor. The Leader gave out a faint growl of confusion, before it slumped on the ground. Cole looked up weakly and stared at the figure above him; a tall figure, dressed in steel a bloody sword on one hand and it was holding out his other hand out to Cole. Cole blinked, it HAD to be Dante. The warrior just stared at him, hand still outstretched, the brunette paused briefly, before he grabbed the warrior's hand and was found hauled back onto his feet. "Dante?" Cole asked surprised before he cocked his head to on side, as though observing him. The warrior seemed to smirk, then in a flash of black and blue light, the warrior disappeared and Dante was himself again.  
  
Cole blinked; for a millisecond between Dante changing back to normal, the demon hunter looked almost...angelic... Cole shook his head quickly to clear it, and pushed the thoughts away. He shouldn't be thinking these things about someone he hardly knew. 'Just stop it! You hardly know him and now you're daydreaming about him being an Angel?' Cole pushed this to the back of his mind and looked up at Dante, and smiled weakly. "Thanks Dante I owe you one" Dante just grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Don't mention it Cole" Cole nodded and picked up his shot gun and strapped it back onto his leg, noticing that the other demon's had fled in the sight of there leader being killed. "So...what do we do now? Purify this village like the last one?" Dante didn't answer for a moment as he looked at the horizon. "Those demons...they arrived and disappeared too quickly not to be close..." He looked at Cole and blinked "Yes, I'll let you purify the village with holy water shall I?" Cole laughed and nodded in amusement before he took off his backpack and began rummaging in it.  
  
When Cole resurfaced from his bag, Dante was sat on an unbroken bench and staring at the hill at the end of the village; Cole sighed, turning the bottle of holy water over in his hands absentmindedly, while he wondered what Dante was thinking. 'I HAVE to stop wondering about this guy! I don't know him, suddenly we meet and what? Suddenly I'm in love?' Cole shivered at those last words. 'No I can't be it's just a stupid hormonal urge that's all, I've been on this damned island too long...'  
  
Cole then, began sprinkling the holy water around the village muttered the Lord's Prayer as he passed. A soon as he had blessed the entire village he packed the water away and sat next to Dante. "What are you thinking?" Cole asked, while studying the white haired man's face. Dante just shrugged offhandedly and turned to his partner. "I'm thinking, that those demons can't be far, they must be camping on the hill or underground, they certainly had this village under surveillance" 'That and the fact I keep finding you shivering strangely or staring at me. A lot.' Dante added as a mental after thought.  
  
Cole nodded, not understanding why he felt a slight pang of disappointment as well as relief. 'That's all? Then why do I feel like this? What is wrong with me? And why HIM?' "So what are we going to do? Go after them or camp here?" Cole said trying hard not to blush at his thoughts. If Dante noticed the new colour on Cole's face, he didn't show it, or mention it; He just stood and looked around the village. "I think we should camp out here for the night, this place is purified so most demons will stay away, one of us will have to keep watch half the night while the other sleeps and vice versa, just in case"  
  
Cole nodded and smiled, relived that Dante didn't notice the colour on his face, which he, of course had tried to hide, to no avail. "Alright I'll take first watch" Dante nodded before Cole turned and went to find some firewood. Dante stared back at the hill. 'Something tells me that tonight will be interesting...' With that thought in mind Dante stood and went to find something edible to eat, after all they couldn't starve, could they?  
  
~*~  
  
DONE! YAY!!!! So? You guy's proud of me? ^^  
  
Jen: I am this is the 4th story you've updated in two weeks! The gods are with us!  
  
Me: Yep I'm on a roll people! If any one remembers my 1st story on here 'Dreaming of a demon' (Tekken) I am currently writing a chapter up for it! ^^ So yes that will be another one out of the way!  
  
Jen: *Unenthusiastically* Yay...  
  
Me: Oh shut up! ^^ People R&R so I can do the next chapter! ^^ Bye!  
  
Jen: Bye... *Waves sarcastically* 


	4. Memories and blood

Hey! I'm back! ^^ Yes with some HUGE help from my mate Bustahead! (Simi u rock girl! I appreciate your review!) Who has been helping me get a move on! So here is chapter four and Cole is going to.well I'll let you read it shall I? Enjoy! ^^  
  
Chapter 4 Memories & Blood  
  
Dante put another log on the fire, while resisting the urge to sigh. Cole had been gone for quite a while now, searching for food, he should have been back by now. 'I HAVE to stop worrying about this kid! He'll be fine! He can look after himself' Dante heard the scrape of boots on the ground nearby and knew Cole was coming back.  
  
"You took your time didn't you?" Dante asked amusedly not even turning to meet Cole as he walked to the fire and sat down next to him, a small sack in his hand, Cole rolled his eyes at this comment. "There wasn't much edible food in the village, any that there were, was either eaten by the demons or destroyed by them, I managed to find some...Ham, potatoes, carrots, sweet corn and...A couple of apple's. It'll make a good stew I guess..." Dante chuckled and regarded him with surprise.  
  
"You can cook?" Dante questioned as Cole took out a switchblade and began peeling the potatoes and cutting then before he put then in a large cooking pot he had also brought along. "Yeah...My mother taught me..." Cole broke off and carried on cutting the potatoes quickly. Dante sighed.  
  
"You miss her don't you?" Dante asked, hoping Cole knew who he meant, Cole sighed and Stopped peeling, he gave Dante a serious but sad look. "Of course I miss her, don't you miss your mother?" Dante nodded thoughtfully and stared at Cole; his whole body language screamed at Dante to just drop the subject. 'No way! If that's what he'll think I'll do, wrong, I let it go before, but not again'  
  
"Cole, tell me about yourself, please" Dante murmured, Cole sighed and shook his head in disbelief and threw the last of the potatoes in the pot before he reached for the carrots. "Your bloody persistent aren't you, Look Dante back off okay? It's none of your business" Dante grinned and laughed before he reached and grabbed Cole's wrist to steady it; Cole was shaking so badly Dante feared he might stab himself.  
  
"You're my partner, I hardly know anything about you, and you seemed scared before we entered here, so tell me what's going on..." Cole met Dante's eyes, icy blue met inky black, and Cole shivered again before he dropped the knife and threw his hands up in exasperation. "Okay! What do you want to know?" Dante chuckled and smirked. "Is what the file I read true? Are you really 24?" Cole looked at him with an 'Are you serious?' look before he laughed and nodded shaking his head. "Yes I'm 24 I lived in New York for most of my life..." Dante nodded.  
  
"Is it true that you see premonitions?" Dante asked Cole froze and met Dante's eyes again; Cole had paled considerably again before he shook his head, lowering his eyes to the floor. "No not premonitions...ghosts..." Cole whispered the last part out so quietly that Dante almost missed it.  
  
"Ghosts?" Dante asked disbelievingly Cole nodded quite not meeting Dante's eyes, he picked up the knife again and carried on with the carrots. "Yeah ghosts...I've seen them, they walk around like there still alive, I've seen them since I was 9 years old...I still see my mom sometimes..." Dante gulped feeling slightly guilty that he'd asked Cole in the first place. Cole saw his look and shrugged "its okay, I guess I had to tell someone that wasn't a ghost..." Dante blinked and looked confused and Cole smiled. "My psychiatrist when I was 9...he was dead when I met him, but he didn't know it, neither did I until a couple of years later, and I saw his grave and the date..."  
  
Dante saw that Cole's hands were shaking again and reached over to take the knife from his hand again, but too late... "Ow! Shit!" Cole cried dropping the switchblade as blood splattered on the dirt floor. Dante grabbed his wrist and looked at the wound the cut wasn't too deep but it had sliced right through is artery. "It's not too bad a bit deep but it's should be okay here..." Dante tore a strip of cloth from the sack Cole carried and sighed. "I'm going to have to disinfect it some how, I don't have any antiseptic..." Cole blinked and shrugged looking at the floor, then gasped in pain.  
  
Cole nearly had a heart attack when he saw Dante licking his wound, his mouth around Cole's cut. Cole moaned the muscles in his wrist clenching and unclenching as a strange feeling of bliss passed over him. Dante wanted to smirk. 'I think he's enjoying this...'  
  
Cole groaned again as Dante licked away his spilt blood, while disinfecting the wound at the same time, after a minute Dante stopped and wrapped the make-shift bandage around Cole slim wrist. "Thanks." Cole muttered trying hard to push away the blush that was currently tainting his cheeks. Dante smiled and nodded, licking a last drop of blood from his lips and swallowing it. 'Wow.his blood tastes good...'  
  
"Don't mention it; I had to disinfect it some way" 'Yeah that and I love to hear you moan...Okay too much, this is too much...' Dante sighed and picked up Cole's switchblade before he wiped it clean and handed it back to Cole, who looked at him quizzically. "I can't cook and someone has to do it". Cole burst out laughing and nodded taking the knife and carrying on once more.  
  
~*~  
  
It wasn't long until both had finished eating and now Cole was fast asleep next to the fire His hands supporting his head as a pillow, his long dark lashed closed over his icy blue eyes, while Dante watched him sleep. 'I can't be falling for him surely? Why...I know why, because he has that I- need-protecting vibe...but he's grown from that, he's no kid...he's a survivor...a fighter, he's proved that much...' Dante sighed, the taste of Cole's blood still lingering there, still reminding him. 'God Trish and Lucia would have a field day...I guess I'd better call them...'  
  
Dante stood and walked a little way away from where Cole was sleeping, and pulled out the phone automatically dialling the number.  
  
~*~  
  
Trish and Lucia were fast asleep in the helicopters back room when the phone rang, Lucia; who had been closest to the entrance, gave a cry of shock before she fell out of the helicopter altogether. Trish had to force herself not to crack up laughing as she fumbled for the phone, and answered. "Hello? Dante?"  
  
"Hey Trish how's things? Listen, me and Cole have cleared two of the villages already, but there seem to be a lot more demons than we originally thought, we think there hiding underground to hide there numbers". Trish sighed and shook her head as Lucia climbed back in the helicopter to listen in. "It looks like your gonna have to find the demons source and annihilate the lot, seems to be the only way, it's a big job Dante, are you sure you want to do this with Cole?"  
  
Dante chuckled "Yeah me and him will be fine..." Trish and Lucia exchanged a look; there was something in Dante's tone of voice that wasn't quite right. "Dante are you alright you sound a bit...well a bit preoccupied!" Dante blinked at the phone and sighed.  
  
"You guys promise not to laugh?" Trish and Lucia exchanged another look, but Trish knew where this was going, she could feel it in her veins, it HAD to be something to do with Cole.  
  
Meanwhile Cole had woken up and lying in the same position he'd slept in and was listening with and interest to what Dante had to say. "Okay Dante we promise not to laugh okay?" Cole heard Trish say at the other end of the line, Dante paused and Cole could feel Dante's eyes on his back, checking that he was still asleep before he answered. "Well...I...it's like this...god...I don't know, I think...I think I have feelings for Cole" Cole eyes widened while all the time he wanted to jump for joy. Dante cared for him!  
  
Trish blinked trying not to grin and looked at Lucia who regarded her with a puzzled look. Trish covered the mouthpiece of the phone and whispered. "Basically Dante loves Cole" Lucia blinked again and nodded a strange smile on her face "Ahh! Yaoi" Lucia giggled quietly and nodded.  
  
Trish meanwhile went back to the phone "Okay Dante I hear you, what kind of feelings exactly?" Dante sighed in irritation, now he wished that he had never mentioned this...But Trish and Lucia WERE his best friends, so he knew they would do all they could to help him. "I don't know...I just feel as thought every time something hurts him a want to make it better, I want to..."Dante broke off not knowing what to say, he COULDN'T explain how he was feeling right now, he just couldn't...  
  
"Dante? Listen, I think that you really care for Cole granted, but I'm not sure exactly where your feelings lie in your relationship, weather it's a friendship thing or a boyfriend thing, get to know him a bit more and you never know" Cole suppressed a sigh; so he'd have to wait, fair enough, but when Dante licked away at his blood...  
  
"Alright, thanks Trish" Without another word Dante cut off the line and walked back to the fire, throwing another log on as he went. Cole closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, within 30 second he was fast asleep again, Dante watching over him once more...  
  
~*~  
  
YIPEE!! Lol! I've done it! Yes another chapter done! Thank god! Hope your happy Simi! ^^.  
  
Dante: Oh god Simi! Grrrrrrrrrr  
  
Me: Err why the grrrrr??  
  
Dante: Because she hounds me, IM COLE'S GOD DAMNED IT! COLE'S! *Eyes wide*  
  
Me: Okay...*Slides away from Dante*  
  
Cole:...Dante...Be my Valentine...*Hand out red rose*  
  
Me: *Melts* Awwwwwww  
  
Dante:.Sure I will *Kisses Cole*  
  
Cole: Mphhhh! *Carries on kissing Dante*  
  
Me: Okkkkaaayyyy...bye people R&R! Bye! 


	5. Mothers guidance

Hey! Hey! Back once again! Yes back again to deliver another chapter of Corruption and innocence! But only coz Simi is threatening to take my little slave Arson away from me. :'( SIMI DON'T DO IT!  
  
Dante: Okay Simi you STALK me! *Mutters* like that's any better...  
  
Me: Dante be nice! Or ill put you back in the padded room, this time with photo's of Simi everywhere!  
  
Dante: NOOOOO! Not that! Okay I'll be good! I promise! *Begins begging*  
  
Me: Good! ^^ lol! Arson is my valentine sorry it's late! *Shows Arson a box of Strawberry filled chocolates* but you only get them if your good!  
  
Arson: Ahhh! *Begins Drooling*  
  
Vincent: *Hands over a black box with silver ribbon to Reiko* Happy Valentines Day...its new spiked collar... *Grins slyly* I like you in collars...you know the gothic fashion...  
  
Me: Okay enough! Lol! Hope you enjoy! As I said before I don't own Devil May cry or Dante, I don't own Vincent or Reiko either, but Arson's mine if Simi will let me have him! ^^ *Hugs Arson* Oh yeah Cole's mum is in this But she's dead? How? Remember, Cole sees dead people...Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5 Mothers Guidance  
  
When Cole woke up the next morning, his wrist throbbing slightly, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, before Cole realized Dante was gone. The brunette demon hunter looked around nearby and found no sight of the older man and frowned 'Where has he got to...' Cole stood slowly and looked around the village, it was deserted as usual, no sign of Dante anywhere.  
  
'I wonder if he's off brooding about what he said last night.' Cole to no avail tried very hard not to grin, but he couldn't help it; at least he knew now that Dante felt SOMETHING towards him, weather it was just friendship thing or something else, he would have to find out.  
  
'Yeah, I have to find out if my feelings are the same too...I mean these feelings I have towards him are not normal...' Cole sighed and sat down in front of the nearly burnt out fire and rubbed his head, he in all honesty did not know how to react to this sort of thing. Demon's was one thing, dealing with relationships, weather it was on a mission or not is quite another...  
  
/You shouldn't think too much into it you know/ Cole's head snapped up in surprise at the voice, before he sighed and shook his head, a small smile on his face, his blue eyes twinkling. "What do you mean mom? Why are you here?"  
  
The ghostly form of Cole's mother gave him a small smile, some of her red hair falling over her left eye, covering a deep scar there where a piece of shrapnel had hit her. /I'm always here for you Cole, you know that, I'm your mother in both life and death no matter what, I'm always here when you need advice/ Cole nodded solemnly and sighed.  
  
"Then help me with this mom, why am I feeling like this towards Dante? Why is it that every time he touches me or I'm near him that I shiver in something like...excitement or anticipation? Why?" Cole's mother just smiled gently and laughed lightly, before walked over to him she sat down near Cole. /Do you want my answer?/  
  
Cole rolled his eyes and nodded before he sighed. "Of course I do mom" Cole's mother laughed again and stretched out her arms, giving her son a transparent hug, and despite the cold, he felt, Cole leaned into her icy embrace without hesitation. Neither mother nor son said a word; both just sat there quietly, Cole in his mother's embrace, before she spoke again.  
  
/I think you love Dante, Cole/ the brunette blinked in surprise and stared at her, pulling away from her embrace, he stared into her dead, but at the same time, living eyes, and knew, like he always did, that she wasn't lying. /Cole...I know it's hard to believe, but don't worry, he cares for you, you've heard it from him yourself, now all you have to do, is act on it.../  
  
Cole swallowed hard, suddenly feeling nervous. 'Act on it? What? Tell Dante 'Where have you been? Oh by the way I've fallen in love with you?' NO WAY!' Cole's mother grinned mischievously at his thoughts and kissed him gently on the forehead. /Only you can tell him Cole, when you do tell him, is up to you, but be warned Cole, if you leave it too late, you might never see him again/ And with that comment she stood up and smiled /I have to go, but I will come back whenever you need me, I'll always be there for you...my son/ then without another word she disappeared and a whips of white smoke.  
  
Cole stared at the spot where his mother had gone for a while, before he shook himself out of his stupor and began packing his sleeping bag and the rest of his items away. Then Cole heard footsteps coming towards him and by the pace of the footsteps, he knew it was Dante coming towards him. "Where did you go?" Cole asked him, an eyebrow raised as he tied his pack up and slipped it into his back before he turned to face the demon hunter.  
  
Dante stopped in his tracked and flashed him his usual cocky smirk. "I was just checking the path to the next village to see if it was clear, it seems okay, but we'd better get moving if we want to avoid an army of demons today" Cole nodded and waited for Dante to pack up, Cole noticed one of Dante's gun Ebony lying near the fire and stooped to pick it up...  
  
...Just as Dante did, Dante's hand landed on the gun first just before Cole, the two locked eyes, both were immobile for a second, and then Cole withdrew his hand and broke the eye contact, quickly trying to fight down a blush that was forming on the brunettes face. Dante smiled in satisfaction, but didn't say anything as he grabbed Ebony and stuck it in its holster. "Come on, lets go Cole" Dante muttered before he turned and walked towards the direction he had come.  
  
Cole nodded despite that fact that Dante couldn't see him and followed Dante without a word. Cole looked around at the fields that were on both sides of the path; Cole could see corpses of dead cows, and those same cows grazing in the field as though nothing had ever happened to them.  
  
Quickly Cole turned away, feeling slightly sick; even Cole after seeing dead people for most of his life, never really got used to the sickening sight of dead people walking around like normal people, there wounds open, and fresh, all for Cole to see... Cole hated his gift sometimes.  
  
"Cole? Are you okay?" Dante questioned; Cole had been unusually quiet for the past five minutes and had now paled again for some reason. Cole turned his head slightly to look at him a, what looked like it was supposed to be a reassuring smile. "Yeah...yeah I'm fine" Cole mentally winced at the off- handedness of his words; he hated having to lie to people, especially Dante. 'Lucky I'm a good liar then' the brunette thought bitterly 'I have been lying nearly all of my life after all'  
  
Dante just nodded not entirely convinced that Cole was telling him the truth. "Okay then..." Dante shrugged and turned away from the brunette, continuing to walk along the deserted, dirt path. Cole sighed before he stuffed his hands into his pockets and lowered his eyes staring at the ground; it looked like it was going to be a very long day...  
  
~*~  
  
It was noon by the time Dante and Cole had reached the next village without any interruptions from any demons of any kind, which Dante found as odd. "It's not like them to keep hidden, and the path must have crossed over there territory at some point..." Cole nodded and had a strange sense of uneasiness creeping in him. It certainly was strange, that demons were avoiding them...  
  
"Listen..." Dante said as his ears picked up on a strange sound, Cole took a glance at Dante's face, who was listening to the strange sound intently, and then there was a high pitched shriek. Dante snapped his head towards Cole. "It's a griffon, and we don't want to be here when it comes"  
  
Without another word Dante grabbed Coles arm and dragged in across the path to the next village, Cole struggling to keep upright and go at Dante's pace. As soon as the two had entered the next Village, the griffon had arrived, landing on one of the taller buildings, studying the two demon hunters. Cole's eyes widened in shock; the huge bird like demon must have been at least 30 ft tall!  
  
"Holy fuck!" Cole gasped as the huge demon glared at them; Dante stood in front of Cole protectively and drew out Ebony and Ivory. "Cole are you alright?" Cole gulped and nodded brining his crossbow from his back and slotting some arrows into it. "I'm fine I just never thought that a demon like that was so big!" Dante regarded him with a look before he nodded.  
  
'He's never taken a Griffon on before? Maybe I should do this myself...' Dante sighed and shook his head instantly at that thought, Cole was a fighter, he said so himself, he was not about to go and tell him to back away from this fight. "Alright, but be careful Cole" Cole nodded and Dante was sure he could see the hint of a blush on his face, the elder man just smiled at this.  
  
The Griffon decided it was time and with a huge sweep of its wings' it was airborne. Cole raised the crossbow and waited, Dante realized the griffon was going to try and land on them, and Dante moved back slightly ready to run.  
  
Cole didn't move and inch.  
  
"Cole you have to move that griffon is coming down on us!" Dante cried desperately, Cole nodded, which told Dante that he understood, but still, he didn't move, His crossbow aimed at the griffon's eyes... "Come on, just a bit closer..." Cole whispered to himself as the griffon flew closer and closer to the ground. Then Cole fired his crossbow, his aim true and it hit the bird like demon in the eye.  
  
The griffon shrieked in pain, and as it couldn't see properly, it misjudged its landing and landed on its side, before it began skidding quite fast into the village square; Cole turned and sprinted away, not far behind Dante. The two ran until there was no where else to go, Dante broke the door down of and old bar and grabbed Cole inside, just as the Griffon crashed into the entrance and was stopped altogether.  
  
There was silence for a second, Cole didn't dare move, suddenly he felt tired, and he didn't know why. "Cole can you get off me, I can't breath" Dante whispered in the darkness. Of course that's when Cole realized that he had landed on top of Dante when he had pulled them both in the deserted bar. Cole must have been blushing furiously, but in the darkness Dante couldn't see much at all; even with his devil eyesight, the brunette quickly go up off of Dante and managed to help him to his feet.  
  
"Sorry..." Cole whispered in the darkness, and Dante could just see Cole brushing he clothes down, "Ah shit..." Dante raised an eyebrow and stood next to where he thought Cole was. "What is it?" Dante heard Cole sigh in irritation, but from what Dante couldn't tell...yet.  
  
"I've broken the crossbow, I must have landed on it when we fell down here, now I'm virtually weapon-less, and great I have a shotgun with no bullets and a broken crossbow which is about as useful as a chocolate teapot!" Cole threw the crossbow across the room in irritation before he sighed. "Were screwed or namely, I am" Dante chuckled and grabbed hold of Cole's arm, spinning the younger man around to face him.  
  
"Cole calm down, we'll look around here, there has to be something you can use" Cole glared at the other man for a second, before he sighed, and threw his hands up in exasperation and defeat. "Alright! Fine but what the hall are we going to find in a disused nightclub?" Dante smiled and began feeling his way towards the back of the bar.  
  
"You'll be surprised Cole You'll be surprised..."  
  
~*~  
  
Hooray! Done...finally! Thank friggin god I though I was NEVER going to finish! But hey it's long! 5 PAGES SIMI 5!!! I hope you happy now! ^^ R&R!!! *dies*  
  
Dante: Wow...we've been in the wars huh?  
  
Me: Yeah well gotta keep the action up haven't I? I don't want to lose Arson! *Grabs arson and hugs him*  
  
Arson: YAY! My mistress! ^_^  
  
Me: Enjoy people! ^_^ bye! Lol! Hope everyone had a good valentines day! Bye! *Waves* 


	6. Weaponry and Wings

Back again! Yes! Lol! Did you miss me Simi? Well did ya? Did anyone else? ...*Sulks* No fair man! *Pouts* No one reviews this! It's not THAT bad surly! Well even if it is please! Don't hesitate to tell me!  
  
Arson: Don't worry mistress you have me! *Hugs me*  
  
Me: Awwwww *Hugs back* At least I know SOMEONE loves me! ^^ (Mega hint or what?)  
  
Vincent: Reiko...I love you *Kisses Reiko*  
  
Reiko: O.o *Moans*  
  
Me: *Claps hands* Oh! Dante! Camera now! *Dante hands over the camera and I begin recording the Vincent/Reiko kissing scene* this will be PERFECT blackmail material!  
  
Dante: *Snickers* Yep! *Tries to get a closer look but is held back*  
  
Cole: Hey you don't wander off! *Grabs Dante and gropes him*  
  
Dante: o.O *Groans and kisses Cole*  
  
Me: Ahhhh it's going on everywhere! Lol Simi, does this remind you of our conversations on MSN or what! Lol! Happy Birthday Simi this is just for you! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 6 Weaponry and Wings  
  
"GOD DAMN IT!" Cole cursed angrily as he rubbed the same spot on his leg for the sixth time; since the griffon had attacked them and slammed into the front of the building, Cole couldn't see a thing in the abandoned bar and kept banging into things and tripping over disused tables and chairs; it was really beginning to piss Cole off. "Grr I so wish I had a flashlight right now..." the younger man heard Dante chuckle in amusement behind him, as he stepped carefully out of the way of the tables with ease.  
  
Cole shot him a heated glare in annoyance that Dante happened to find it so amusing "It's NOT funny Dante, it's alright for you! You can see with your extra enhanced vision, I however am a mere mortal and..." Cole sighed and felt he's way to one of the couches in the bar and sat down "...It's annoying and really depressing" Dante shook his head before he followed the younger man and sat down next to him.  
  
"No mere mortal can see ghosts Cole, you have a unique gift, be grateful of it, you never know, it might save your life one day" Cole nodded in the darkness and sighed leaning his head back on the dusty couch and closing his eyes, oblivious to the longing but short look Dante gave his throat, before the brunette nodded in agreement opening his eyes and looking at Dante.  
  
"I know, I know, but everything in this bar is annoying the hell out of me right now, my leg is killing me, believe me, I just wish I could see as well as you" Dante smiled shaking his head, then he stood, pulling Cole up with him; Cole having no idea that he was going to be forced to get up, stumbled in surprise and landed right into Dante's lap.  
  
Dante resisted the urge to laugh out loud at Cole's sheepish expression 'He is just too cute for his own good...' Dante though as Cole pulled himself up and sighed, allowing himself to be dragged by Dante again, but safely around the tables and chairs, before leading Cole behind the bar, Cole frowned, wondering why. "Don't tell me you want to see if there's any alcohol worth drinking!"  
  
Dante didn't answer at first, he just rolled his eyes as he looked behind the bar; dusty glasses were still on there shelves, quite a few broken or chipped. "Not really, drink doesn't do much for me" Cole rolled his eyes and began examining the fridges, which were dark, the bottles of beer also dusty and many of those were shattered too. Dante's boots crunched on the scattered glass as he kept looking for something Cole could use as a weapon.  
  
"Hey Dante! How about in here?" Dante turned to see Cole stood outside a scratched and bloodied door; Dante nodded and walked over to him as Cole tried to open the door. "Nng...Damn! It's stuck fast!" Both Dante and Cole struggled with the door, which though not locked, wouldn't budge and inch; it seemed someone didn't want anything to get in or out of this room. "I'll use my devil trigger and knock it down" Dante said in amusement as he watched Cole struggle with the door. Cole just nodded and stepped back; As Dante changed into his Devil form and with one well aimed punch, knocked the door clean off its hinges.  
  
Cole raised an eyebrow and whistled, obviously impressed, Dante, still in his devil form grinned victoriously at him and Cole rolled his eyes as Dante morphed back to normal. "You're such a smart ass Dante" Dante nodded and chuckled, before he suddenly grabbed Cole's arms and pinned them to his sides Cole frowned wondering what was going on. "Yeah I am, but, I know you like it" Dante whispered into the brunette's ear.  
  
Cole's eyes widened at the closeness of Dante's body next to his, and resisting the urge to shiver and tilt his head back, at the feeling of Dante's breathe tickling his neck. "Y...Yeah sure whatever you say Dante" Cole managed to get out without stuttering too much, while trying to pull away from Dante, But the older man still had a firm grip on his arms. "Dante...L...let me go!" Cole asked, he was beginning to panic, and Dante must have sensed this, because he let him go a moment later.  
  
Dante laughed "I don't believe you almost fell for it" he joked, Cole scowled now knowing that Dante was just joking, but now he felt...well a bit disappointed that it didn't go any further. Dante however was screaming inside. 'I nearly...oh shit! What would he have said if I kissed his neck?' Dante shook it off and stepped through the broken door, it seemed to be the manager who used to work here used this place as an office.  
  
"The guy who owned this place didn't tidy up much did he?" Cole said as he looked at the messy office, papers were scattered everywhere, or stacked on top of the filing cabinets that took up one wall. The chair and desk in the middle of the room were empty, and Dante began rummaging in the draws of the desk to see if there was a gun or a knife or something of use. Cole looked around the room and sighed, many people had died here, he could see them a man, probably the manager of the bar, asleep, and a little girl of about 7 years of age, with red hair and green eyes, blood was splattered across her dress, and she had a large chunk taken from her side. She turned to him and giggled before she pressed a finger to her lips. /Shh! we have to be quite or they will come/ Cole knelt down to the little ghost and frowned.  
  
"What will come?" Cole whispered to her, she smiled sadly and lowered her head in shame, like she was being told off for something; she leaned over to Cole ear and whispered. /The ghosts with masks and blades, the ones who haunt the graves/ Cole looked at her surprised, she smiled. /Don't be afraid, he'll protect you, like my daddy will protect me/ the girl pointed to Dante, before she skipped back to her father, and cuddled up to him as he slept on.  
  
Cole frowned at what the girl had said and noticed something glinting dully from underneath some of the fallen papers and debris, upon closer inspection; it was found to be a sword, a Katana. "Hey Dante look at this" Dante turned and looked at the sword, before he took it off Cole and smoothly slid the sword out of its sheath, slicing at the air a few times before putting the sword back and handing it back to Cole.  
  
"Good sword, light and quick, think you can handle it?" Cole looked at the sword then back at Dante before he shrugged and tied the katana to his belt, Dante rose and eyebrow at this, Cole noticed his look and rolled his eyes. "I've never handled a sword before okay? Wanna give me a few lessons?" Dante chuckled, his dark eyes twinkling.  
  
"Sure, but not now, let's stick to what you know best" Dante said before he threw Cole a rifle "I found some ammo for that shotgun of yours too". Cole smiled and nodded in thanks before he turned his attention back to looking at the gun; checking for its ammo and looked at Dante his eyebrow's raised. "Nice, should pack some damage to the demons" Dante nodded and headed out of the door and back to the bar. Cole quickly re-loaded his shotgun strapped both guns to his legs, stuffed a few boxes of ammo into his backpack, and followed him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay so I'm armed, and ready to face whatever those demons can throw at us...and were stuck here" Cole sighed as he sat down on the dusty floor of the bar, feeling utterly miserable; he and Dante, now fully armed and ready, realized that they hadn't found a way out of the bar yet, they tried the back entrance, but it was so full of bits of rubble broken from the roof and the other buildings nearby, that there was no way that they could get through.  
  
Dante shot Cole an irritated look but didn't say anything, he knew they were stuck, there was little light, both were hungry, and he knew he was sick of being stuck in here. "Just hang on Cole alright? There has to be a way out of here" Cole sighed and nodded miserably before he lay on his back frustrated and looked up at the roof, Cole could see sky in the holes in the roof, it was getting dark, and Cole could see the stars coming from out of the blackness.  
  
'Wait a minute...Dante's half demon right? He has wings therefore can...THATS IT!' Cole shot up from then floor and ran to Dante. "Dante! I know the way out we have to..."Then Cole stopped, he was sure he heard a laugh, not a normal laugh; but a high pitched laugh that sent shivers of dread up and down Cole's spine. Dante turned to face Cole and listened to the sound for a few seconds, before he pulled out Ebony and Ivory, pointing them straight at Cole. "D...Dante, w...what are y...you doing!" Cole cried eyes wide in surprise at Dante's actions.  
  
"Cole, do you trust me?" Dante asked calmly, Cole blinked, the question catching him off guard; he had not expected any of this, and Cole, for the first time, felt truly afraid Dante. He didn't know how to answer a question like that. 'Do I trust you?...yes...yes I do or I wouldn't be working with you right now' Cole swallowed hard and nodded in reply; his mouth felt to dry to speak. Dante nodded at this, his aim right at Cole's head. "Then do exactly as I say and don't move"  
  
Cole gulped and nodded, closing his eyes and waiting, while inside he forced himself to calm down. 'I...I think I love him...I'll die for him...but he won't let me, no...I trust him' Cole hardened his resolve and stood completely still...  
  
...and a shot was fired...  
  
Cole waited for the pain...but maybe you didn't feel any when you were shot in the head. After a few seconds, Cole wondered if he really was dead, and he cracked open an eye, and saw Dante staring at a mass of what looked like black rags which were slowly sinking away into the floor. "What the hell...is that?" Cole managed to ask, his eyes wide. Dante looked up at him and smiled at him, obviously relived that Cole was okay.  
  
"That..." he nudged the rags with his boot "Was a Sin scissor, there like ghosts but they can't be detected unless they show themselves, there like the grim reaper, but instead of taking people to the underworld when there dead...they prefer to chop people's heads off when there still alive" Dante turned to him and smiled. "That one thought it was being clever, it was hiding on you, using you as a sort of shield, it must have thought I wouldn't kill you to get to it"  
  
Cole just nodded, it explained why Dante acted so strangely towards him, and Cole felt his whole body relax, he was safe for now. "I'm sorry Cole; I must have scared the shit out of you..." Cole blinked, the last thing he expected as an apology from Dante, who looked like he was ashamed of something; he refused to look Cole in the eye the brunette placed a hand on Dante's shoulder and smiled reassuringly at him "It's okay Dante, I'm not hurt, yeah you scared me a little...but I'm alright now"  
  
Dante sighed and nodded "Alright, now you were saying something about a way out?" Cole blinked, confused for a second; after the shock of Dante pulling out his guns on him, he'd totally forgotten about his plan to escape. "Well there are holes in the roof right? And you can fly in your devil form right? Well, you could fly us out of here!" Dante blinked and thought about this for a moment, and then he smiled. "Cole you're a genius, just leave it to me" Cole nodded, glad that Dante actually agreed with his plan.  
  
Dante looked up at the roof and smiled before he morphed into his devil form, then without another word he grabbed hold of Cole. "Hold on" Dante's devil form said its voice rough and seductive. Cole just nodded and wrapped his arms around Dante's waist, and closing his eyes. All he heard was the rushing sound of wings, and Dante's breathe on his neck.  
  
Cole closed his eyes tighter when he knew his feet had left the ground; Cole never did have a thing for heights, but he felt Dante's grip on him tighten slightly. "Don't be afraid Cole, I'm here, and I won't drop you" Cole looked up at Dante's demon face; it was smiling down at him as they rose higher and higher into the sky. Cole just nodded before he leaned his head on Dante's shoulder feeling safer than he had felt in a while, then once Dante was flying the two away, Cole closed his eyes and drifted to sleep in Dante's arms.  
  
Dante didn't notice that Cole was asleep until he had landed in the next village and returned to normal. Dante smiled and lay the younger man down gently on the ground before breaking into one of the abandoned cottages and checking it carefully, and then he picked the brunette back up and laid him on one of the old sofas. Dante sat on the edge of the sofa and watched him closely. 'He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, not when he's awake, always alert, watching, waiting, for something to happen...I like him like this...' Dante sighed and reached out to stroke Cole's pale cheek, then the elder man stopped, mere millimetres from Cole's face. 'No...I can't, what if he remembers? What if I do and he wakes up? What will happen between us then? Will he hate me?' then, quite reluctantly, Dante withdrew his hand from Coles face and stood up. "...Dante?" Dante turned around to see Cole sitting up slowly, a tired look on his face. "Where are we? What time is it?"  
  
Dante smiled and sat back down next to Cole. "It's almost 10pm and where in the next village to the north" Cole nodded tiredly and Dante forced him to lie back on the sofa. "Get some sleep Cole, well be safe here" Cole nodded as he closed his eyes "I'm not going anywhere..." Dante whispered, hoping that Cole didn't hear him, but when Dante looked back at the younger man, he was already fast asleep.  
  
Dante knelt by Cole and sighed sadly, he stared at Cole's pale frame for a long time, before he finally let his fingers wander to the brunette's face; Dante didn't realize what he was doing until he heard Cole mutter something in his sleep, making Dante withdraw his hand quickly. 'Damn! It's getting more and more difficult to hide these feelings from him! Eventually it's going to end up in a VERY nasty situation, I don't want that to happen, I have to say something soon...'  
  
Dante lowered his head as he stood back up, taking one last look at the sleeping figure before he walked to the other die of the room. "I guess Trish and Lucia were right in a way, these feelings...I think...I love you" as soon as it was said instead of thought, Dante cursed himself mentally as he made himself comfortable in the armchair across the room. 'What are you trying to do Dante? You idiot! You may as well have an 'I love you' sign painted on your head!, if he heard it, god knows what's going to happen, this mission is a long one...and I don't think I can hold these emotions in for much longer' Dante sighed and shook his head, before he leaned back and closed his eyes, within 5 minutes he was asleep too.  
  
Across the room, Cole smiled happily in his sleep...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY! Finished once again! And just in time for your birthday Simi! Lol! This is for you! I did better than 6 pages too 7 PAGES I TELL YOU! 7! AND I was this *Indicates her thumb and finger almost touching* close to getting them kissing, but I thought, more character development first, they might kiss in the next chapter... *Evil grin* maybe!  
  
Arson: That was so good! Lol! Happy birthday Simi-kun I made you a cake shaped like a strawberry! ^_^  
  
Vincent: Reiko...you know I love you right? *Reiko nods slowly* good well... *Hand cuffs Reiko to him* you're my boyfriend and for Simi's Birthday, You're MINE!  
  
Reiko: O.o ...okay Vinnie ^_^;  
  
Me; Awwwww see the cuteness! Lol! Okay R&R please! Simi! Where's those other reviewers god damned it! Lol j/k! Happy Birthday Simi! *Throws confetti* 


	7. Ghost's and Ice

Back again! *Bows low* don't the chapters keep on coming for this? I'm currently AWOL on my other stories due to Writers block again -_-; but this is coming along great! ^^  
  
Jen: See! See I TOLD you! I told you that you couldn't keep up! *Pockets £100 for winning her bet* now I'm richer for it! : P  
  
Me: Oh shut it! All this updating has stressed me out a little...  
  
Jen: Yeah suuurrrreeee it has *Sarcasm*  
  
Me: *Hits Jen over the head with a baseball bat* SHUT UP! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!!! *Glares*  
  
Jen: ugh! +_+ *Dies*  
  
Me: *Sigh* At least she'll be quiet for a while!  
  
Arson: YAYAYAYAYAYAY! Jenny scares me! *Hugs*  
  
Me: Ha! ^_^ enjoy people!  
  
Chapter 7 Ghosts and Ice  
  
Dante was the first person to wake up the next morning, he mentally cursed himself because he had fallen asleep, and anything could have happened to either of them, both were easy targets. Looking over at Cole small frame on the sofa, Dante found, much to his relief; That Cole was safe, and still fast asleep. Dante walked over to Cole and smiled down at him gently before he shook himself out of his stupor and looked around the cottage they had broken into to find some food, seen as neither had eaten anything since yesterday morning.  
  
Dante yawned and looked in the cottage's kitchen, finding, to his surprise, that most of the food here was still in tact. 'Hmm maybe the demons haven't gotten this far yet, or maybe there just using the villages they've conquered? We'll have to find out' Dante chuckled to himself as he pulled out a relatively fresh loaf of bread. 'I can't cook, but the least I can do is make the kid some toast'  
  
5 minutes and 3 burnt-to-a-crisp pieces of toast later, Dante had some nice hot toast ready to eat for the both of them, Dante shook Cole's shoulder gently, Cole moaned and muttered something like 'Go away' Dante laughed and shook Cole's shoulder again. "Come on Cole, I even made you some toast" Cole groaned again and forced himself to lift his head to look at Dante, he took one look at the toast then back to Dante.  
  
"I thought you said you couldn't cook?" Cole asked as he looked at the toast critically, before taking a slice and biting into it. Dante rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "I couldn't yesterday and I still can't today, I burnt 3 pieces of toast before I made these" The elder man made hand gestures at the toast, and Cole would have sniggered if his mouth hadn't been full of toast, Dante just rolled his eyes at the brunette and took a bite of his own.  
  
After they had eaten the two grabbed there packs and decided to look around the village, this one was a lot bigger than the other's that they had been to, it was more like a town than a village, there was a church and a cinema next to it, a small market across the road and even a swimming pool/gym! "Hey fancy going in there for a work out?" Cole asked teasing lightly as he pointed to the gym Dante ignored Cole's comment as he stared at the gym, there was something about the gym that wasn't right...  
  
"Dante? Hey I was only joking man, lets get out of here and find those demons..." Cole stopped and sighed, before he rolled his eyes; Dante was completely ignoring him, his eyes seemed fixed on the gym as though trying to x-ray it with his eye's like superman. Cole stifled a giggle at this; he had to be serious and composed the brunette then sighed in defeat. 'Yeah right, I can hardly compose myself around him as it is!'  
  
Cole yawned, as he closed his eyes and lifted his arms above his head, as he stretched lazily, his loose but now grubby cream shirt, lifting up a few inches to reveal some of Cole's pale smooth skin underneath, and all the while, Cole never noticed Dante staring out of the corner of his eyes, fixated on the skin that was there, teasing him, until Dante managed to forcefully break away his gaze and back to the Gym. "Cole? Were going into that gym" Cole stopped in mid-yawn and stared at him in shock.  
  
Cole broke out of his surprise and dropped his arms. "Err, May I ask why exactly? What the heck do you think is in there? A haunted treadmill?" Dante allowed himself to chuckle at Cole's joke, before he shook his head and turned to look at the brunette properly, unfortunately, Dante wasn't paying attention to how close he was to Cole, and nearly knocked the younger man over.  
  
Cole gasped as he fell half expecting to fall, the other half expecting Dante to catch him. The former won as Dante grabbed hold of Cole by the waist and hauled him back onto his feet. Cole could feel Dante's slow breathing on his neck and Cole shivered again as he opened his eyes to see Dante's brown one's staring back at him and Cole for one moment felt a sense of peace. "Sorry about that Cole, I didn't pay attention to you" Cole blinked and shrugged smiling breaking reluctantly out of Dante's hold on him.  
  
"It's okay, so um, are we still gonna go in there?" Dante nodded and let go of Cole, staring back at the gym, Cole looked at the gym's building and sighed shaking his head, in disbelief. "Alright, so what exactly do you think is in there then?" Dante didn't answer for a moment he just stood there immobile, and Cole watched him carefully, as a faint wind blew at Dante's pure white hair, Cole resisted the urge to kiss the half-demon man, but Cole resisted, clenching his hands tightly to stop him. "I think...I think that this is where there hiding underground, I think this is where the demons have been hiding there numbers, I can feel them Cole, I can feel there presence, and it's overwhelming, there's not just a small clan, and a whole army has to reside there..."  
  
Cole blinked again, not really knowing what to say about all this, If Dante was right, they would be in for one hell of a rough battle, they would be in the demon's territory and that could mean trouble for them when fighting, it was unfamiliar ground, so the Demons had the advantage. Dante turned to him a soft smile grazing his lips and as though Dante had read the brunette's mind. "It'll be alright Cole, the demons won't know what hit them" Cole tried to smile back, he really did, but he had a really bad feeling that he might not make it out...  
  
Dante however didn't notice anything as he made his way towards the gym, Cole right behind him, slotting shotgun shells into his gun, if there was going to be a battle, he had to at least be prepared for the worst. Dante watched Cole out of the corner of his eyes and sighed, swinging Alastor off of his back and held it loosely in his hands, waiting for Cole. "Ready?" Dante asked, Cole nodded finished loading the shotgun and slid the first bullet into place with a sharp click, Cole tried to smile convincingly, and nodded "As I ever will be" Dante nodded but wasn't convinced at all, but decided that now wasn't the time to question it.  
  
A light wind blew and Dante shivered, he didn't know why, but he had a very bad feeling about this, he looked over at Cole and knew this bad feeling had something to do with him. 'What am I thinking? He'll be fine...I won't let anything happen to him...I can't...' Dante shivered again before he hardened his resolve and in one swift move, chopped the gym's door off, it teetered on it's own for moment, before it fell to the floor with a dull thud, on the floor. Dante stepped over the door and into the dark, dirty gym and looked around the area; it seemed that this was the reception of the gym; papers were scattered everywhere, wallpaper had been ripped from the walls, and doors had been shattered or torn off.  
  
Cole followed behind Dante and felt sick; many people had died here, there were a lot of corpses scattered...well not so much scattered, as in ripped into tiny pieces. Cole saw many of the ghosts hiding, prying or crying, Cole sighed sadly; none of them seemed to know that they were dead, and it saddened the brunette. Suddenly one of the ghosts spotted him, surprised and panicked, and crawled up to him, half of her leg was already missing, but she didn't notice it, as she crawled desperately towards him. "Please! Please help us! Send us to where were supposed to go! Tell us what to do!" Cole shook his head sadly at the women; she seemed to be the only one who noticed him and Dante.  
  
"I can't, you're...you're a ghost now, you have to do what you feel is best now, it's your own choice, your decision on what you do" The women blinked, and then she smiled, nodding, then with out another word, she crawled back to the others, and began talking to them, soon each and everyone of them turned to Cole and noticed him. The brunette blinked in surprise, instead of them fading away and resting in peace like he expected, all the ghost began crawling towards him, and not just the ones in the gym either, it seemed that the ghosts of everyone that had died on the island had come; Cole even spotted the little girl from the bar with her father, as she smiled and waved to him, Cole smiled and managed to wave back, as the room became extremely cold.  
  
Meanwhile, Dante had been looking in another room when he noticed the temperature change, at first he shrugged it off as nothing, but as soon as he noticed that one of his boots had been frozen stuck in a puddle, and that icicles were forming above his head, Dante decided to look back for Cole. The half-demon man walked back into the reception and was shocked by what he saw.  
  
Ghosts, not just one or two, but hundreds of them surrounding Cole in a circle., The brunette himself seemed to be freezing to death and not trying to show it "Cole! What the hell?" Dante managed to call out, despite the cold. Dante walked through the ghosts quickly and grabbed Cole, only to withdraw from him just as quickly; he was as cold as ice, no scratch that, he was COLDER than ice, to Dante; he was starting to look like an ice statue.  
  
Dante guessed that that really wasn't a good thing. "C-can...C-can y-y-you- s-see them?" Cole asked gently, his teeth chattering violently from the extreme cold of the ghosts. Dante looked at the brunette and nodded "I have no fucking idea how though believe me" Cole didn't answer, he just nodded, while his lips turned blue. Dante swallowed, feeling extremely worried at this point. The white haired man realized that he was becoming extremely cold too, he looked at the ghosts and sighed, all the ghost must have been waiting for Cole to say something but, the brunette was so cold he could have hypothermia by now, Dante noted that the brunette's eyes were closed, and he looked like he was trying to hibernate.  
  
The half demon looked around him again "You have to leave now, or he'll die" The ghosts nodded in a sort of understanding and backed away as fast as they cloud, soon all of them left but the little girl that Cole had seen in the bar, who smiled at Dante.  
  
"I was right then, you will protect him from anything" the little girl laughed and Dante raised an eyebrow at her "Don't be so surprised, I told him before when I was home" Dante smiled down at the little ghost who's smiled widened even further. "We are all here to help you, were going to come back tomorrow at noon, so now you have time to take care of him" Dante just nodded and took off his jacket, wrapping it around the freezing brunette, and rubbing Cole's arms as and effort to warm him up. "Thanks for telling me...but... how can I see you?" the little girl giggled and shook her head before she answered.  
  
"Live people only see what they want to see, Cole has a gift to see us, and when he told you he could see ghosts, you began to believe, that you could see us too" Dante blinked at this before he smiled again, it sort of made sense...Dante stared down at the thawing brunette and decided to take him back to the cottage that they had stayed in earlier. Dante stood slowly the brunette in his arms, who still seemed to be hibernating, and with a small nod and smile to the little ghost, the white haired man left the gym.  
  
The little ghost smiled and sighed happily as she watched them walk out of the doorway, it was so romantic, Cole was the damsel in distress and Dante was the hero. "There so cute together" she giggled herself.  
  
"Chloe! Chloe where are you!" The little ghost Chloe turned around as her father came trough the wall, looking worried. "Oh Chloe! I was so afraid that I had lost you again!" Chloe giggled and hugged her father gently; he hugged her back a small relieved smile on his lips. "I'm okay papa, I just needed to give them a message" Chloe's father seemed to understand, and he nodded as the two walked hand in hand through the wall and disappeared  
  
~*~  
  
Dante meanwhile was trying to warm Cole up back in the cottage, to no avail, the brunette was as cold as ever, and still wasn't responding to him. "Cole, hey can you hear me?" Cole didn't answer or open his eyes and Dante sighed, laying him on the sofa gently. 'What can I do to warm him, up? A fire might alert demons...ah! I know a bath!' Dante blinked at his idea then he did something _VERY_ un-Dante like, he blushed; he blushed a bright red before he managed to force it down. 'Okay, enough, nothings going to happen, I need to get moving or he'll freeze to death' Dante searched the cottage and found an old bath tub, one of those old tin ones you have to fill with about ten bucket's of water before it was half filled. Dante sighed and got to work. 'The things I have to do...for someone I love...' Dante smiled to himself at this thought, before he went to the kitchen.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Dante had the bath filled with hot water; he tested it, before he went back to Cole, who had been sleeping the whole time, thawing slowly. The brunette face was extremely pale, and he was slow melting, dripping ice-water on the wooden floor. Dante sighed, shaking his head "How the hell do you get into these messes Cole?" Dante asked, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"I-I dunno...B-b-ad L-luck I g-g-guess..." Cole managed to whisper through the chattering of his teeth, his eyes were open now and it seemed they were having a hard time focusing on Dante's face. Dante chuckled at the reply as he began slowly peeling the brunette's wet jacket off of his soaked skin, Cole obviously didn't know what was happening, because the look he gave Dante was of utter confusion; the older man locked eyes with him, and instantly felt drawn, closer and closer to the younger man's face. Cole's eyes widened a little, but he waited to see what would happen. Then Dante stopped, mere centimetres from Cole's lips, before he backed away slightly "I need to strip you for the bath Cole, your freezing to death and a fire might alert demons, this is the only way I could think of to keep you warm" Cole swallowed and nodded, and lowered his eyes, feeling very disappointed, as he began to slowly dispose of his clothes.  
  
Once Cole was stripped completely, (Ohh naked Bishie's ^^) Dante helped him into the bath, an arm around his waist, but the half-demon man, was having a hard time resisting the urge look at Cole's *Cough* ego, and pinning Cole to the wall and kissing him right there. 'Stop it! I can't! He's going to die if I don't warm him up...later, soon, but not now!' Dante eased Cole into the bath tub, who winced as his body warmed up, and Dante was glad to see that Cole's skin that was very white, begin to return to a pale pinkish colour.  
  
Cole sighed happily, a small smile on his face, before he stuck his head under the hot water, his face turning a nice pinkish shade, Dante smiled in relief and turned to look on the cupboards for any decent towels, to wrap Cole in after his bath. To Dante's luck, he managed to find a couple of decent towels and brought them back to Cole, who was sat in the tub, his eyes closed, a frown on his now pinkish face, it seemed Cole was thinking about something. "Cole? Are you alright?" Dante asked, placing the towels on the floor next to the bath.  
  
Cole opened his eyes and blinked, looking up at him, before he smiled. "Yeah I'm fine, I feel a lot better now...thanks Dante" Dante smiled at him and shook his head, as Cole lay back in the water a little.  
  
"Hey that's what partners and friends are for" Dante said, then he turned and headed to the kitchen "I'm gonna make something to eat, stay in your bath a little longer, you can get out later" Cole nodded and lay back again, his eyes fixed on Dante's every move. 'He's so nice to me...I know he cares for me...but does he care for me, the way I care for him? No...Dante doesn't love me like that; I'm just a friend to him...' Cole sighed and without hesitation dunked his head under the hot water.  
  
~*~  
  
Ten minutes later Dante came it with two plates of sandwiches, that looked like they had just gone though major surgery. Cole, who had just stepped out of the bath and wrapped one of the fluffy blue towels around his waist, took one shocked look at the sandwiches and sniggered quietly. Dante however heard him and threw him a warning look "Hey you KNOW I can't cook!" Dante said sighing as he placed the sandwich's on a battered coffee table, all the while taking sneaky glances at Cole's chest. Cole nodded a smile fixed onto his lips to stop himself from laughing, while he grabbed the other towel to dry his hair.  
  
Soon after Cole was munching down the sandwich's Dante had made and, despite there grisly appearance, they tasted quite good. "Okay" Cole murmured swallowing the last of a sandwich before grabbing another. "Maybe you're not that bad a making sandwich's, but your presentation needs improving!" Dante just rolled his eyes at this comment, before he bit into a sandwich of his own. Cole finished his sandwiches quicker than Dante and grinned "There were good, I'll let you make sandwiches in future, at least I know you can't botch them up that much!" Dante glared and gave Cole a nudge in the ribs, while still munching on his own sandwich. Cole just grinned slyly at him, before he stood, still only wearing the blue towel, and went over to see weather his clothes had dried yet, after a second Cole picked up his shirt and put it on.  
  
"Well at least something is dry, my pants are soaked" Dante shrugged, finishing his own sandwiches, and tried not to study Cole too closely, in case the brunette noticed. "Well the ghosts said that they would come back tomorrow, I don't know why, but they will, I think they have some sort of plan" Cole nodded a frown on his face.  
  
"Yeah I heard them...but what exactly are they planning to do? I don't know about you, but I have a weird feeling about this, what can they do? Revolt?" Cole stopped suddenly, and turned to Dante, a smart ass grin on his face. "Ah so THAT'S what there going to do! There going to let us show them the way to the Demons nest, and then they're gonna attack the demons that killed them! That must be the reason! What do you think Dante?" Dante just raised his eyebrow and gave the brunette an unconvinced look.  
  
"It sounds like something out of a B class-horror flick Cole" Cole glared at him forcefully while sitting back down on the worn out sofa, and Dante sighed, picking up the discarded plates and heading over to the kitchen "But I think you have a point, why else would the ghosts stay here? I thought all ghosts needed a purpose in order to exist?" Dante sat down next to Cole who was buttoning up his shirt "There here for revenge, that's why they stayed" Dante finished while trying not to get his eyes glued to Cole's pale, but well built chest peeking at him from under his shirt, as the brunette oh-so slowly buttoned it up.  
  
"Yeah they do...what should we do Dante? Should we let them fight?" Dante looked at Cole wondered what the brunette meant; Even if the ghosts did fight with them, they were still dead at the end of the day, and no one would be hurt, and maybe after it was done they would rest in peace. "I think we should, maybe this will let them rest in peace afterwards, if we don't then the ghosts might haunt this island forever, I know you don't want that" Cole sighed and nodded, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Yeah okay, anyway we can ask them when we see them tomorrow right? I'd better make sure I wrap myself up this time" Dante laughed and Cole laughed with him, and then Dante decided to let everything go and do something naughty...  
  
He grabbed a pillow from the sofa and hit Cole over the head with it. Cole gave a strangled cry, before he fell on the floor with a dull thump and looked at Dante in amazement; the half-demon man was chuckling and towering over the brunette. "Gotcha" He said a sly smile on his face, Cole couldn't believe it; Dante was actually messing around like he was a kid. Cole, once he was over the initial shock, glared at the white haired man, he was NOT going to be beaten up with a pillow by Dante, not without a fight anyway. The smaller man grabbed a pillow from the sofa and hit Dante back, soon a pillow fight ensued, Dante and Cole running from one another and hitting each other as soon as they were within range. Dante however had the advantage over Cole, due to the fact Cole that kept having to adjust the towel that was still hung loose on his hips.  
  
Dante smirked as Cole paused again for the fifth time during the pillow fight to adjust is towel. Sensing weakness, the white haired man whacked Cole right behind his legs, which made them fold up underneath him, and he collapsed on the floor. Before the younger man could move however, Dante came and pinned him to the floor, Cole's hands pinned above his head. Cole struggled of course, but Dante laughed and added more pressure and his hands. "Hmm got you again, so this mean I win" Cole mock glared at him.  
  
"Hey! It wasn't even a competition, AND you started it!" Cole snapped back, trying, fruitlessly, not to enjoy the feeling of Dante on top of him, Dante laughed again and smiled down at him, strands of his hair falling into his face and into his eyes, but he ignored it. "Even so I still won Cole, so now you have to give me something" Cole sniggered and shook his head in disbelief that he was doing this, what could Dante possibly want from him? As a matter of fact what the hell did he have out here on this island? Not a lot. "Alright, fine! What do you want?" Dante smiled gently at the brunette and said the last thing Cole expected from him.  
  
"A kiss" Cole blinked at Dante, not believing that he had heard the older man right, he opened his mouth, but no words would come out. Dante smiled at him and leaned his head closer to Cole's, the brunette shivered and swallowed hard "Did you think I didn't notice? That you wouldn't stop staring at me, or shivering whenever I was nearby?" Cole's eyes widened in shock, before he shook his head, weather it was in denial of disbelief Dante didn't know, either way, the elder man's smile widened. "Yes Cole I knew you liked me...like that".  
  
Cole didn't know what to say, he didn't move, his eyes the size of saucers, then Cole glared and managed to find his voice again. "Well if you knew...then why didn't you say something earlier, why are you leading me on like this?" The brunette glared at him fiercely and Dante's smile shrank a little, then with one movement, Dante kissed him, Cole's arms still above his head.  
  
The brunette's eyes widened, if it was possible even more, but then he sank deep into the kiss, and closed his eyes. Dante's mouth was so soft, his lips were like rose petals and when Cole entered his mouth he tasted like...strawberries* Cole moaned and Dante wanted to whoop for joy; Cole was actually enjoying this, Dante did have his doubts, but now...he had none at all...  
  
Dante's arms let go of Cole's wrist's and went slowly down to Cole's waist, caressing Cole's stomach gently, the brunette moaned again and arched his back slightly. And this time it was Dante's turn to shiver, as his tongue caressed Coles, he swore he could taste chocolate. 'How fitting' Dante thought with a grin. Soon the two broke apart breathless Cole's eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open as he gasped for air. The older man managed a smile and decided to answer Cole's earlier question with one of his own. "What made you think...that I was leading you on at all?"  
  
~*~  
  
*Ha! Ha! Now you know where Arson's hyperness originates from Simi, DANTE'S MOUTH! LMAO!  
  
YAY! *Sings* I GOT EM KISSING! I GOT EM KISSING! Oh joy! *Does the happy dance* I was stuck between not letting them kiss until the next chapter, or letting them kiss! In the end I even I couldn't take it anymore and I did the kissing scene! (Which I'm really proud of) You better worship me for this Simi Seghal (Did I spell it right?)! 10 F***ING PAGES GOD DAMNED IT! 10!!! *Pants* AND I left a cliff hanger *Evil laughter*  
  
Dante: *Grins* Oh good, now everyone knows...COLE IS MINE! *Evil laugh*  
  
Cole: YUP! *kisses Dante while he's in mid-evil laugh*  
  
Dante: O_o *Moans* ^_^  
  
Vincent: Reiko love, I miss you! *Kiss*  
  
Reiko: ^^ *Kisses back* me too! Eep! is that Iesha? *Climbs up a tree in fear*  
  
Vincent: No it's Trish and Lucia kiss-WAIT I MINUTE!!!! *Eyes wide* THERE KISSING!!! *Climbs up the tree after Reiko and watches* 0_o  
  
Me: *Unfazed* So? They don't complain when you and Reiko kiss?  
  
Vincent:... *Eyes still wide* O_o  
  
Arson: *Sings* I love you, and you love me, lets go and f**k the whole family! *Giggles*  
  
Me: ARSON! Don't sing stuff like that! *Blushes*  
  
Arson: *Giggles* you taught it me!  
  
Me: *Blushes even more* Oh whatever! I hope this keeps you people happy! Come on R&R I worked real hard on this chapter, so please everyone that reads this! Review!!!!  
  
Dante & Cole: *Stops kissing* Bye! *Carries on kissing*  
  
Arson: *Jumps on my back* Bye!!! *Waves* 


	8. Long John's and Lovin!

I'm back again! Yes the next chapter if finally up! Lol! So...did you all like my kissing scene? Simi? Yes YAY! punches the air  
  
Jen: Oh get on with it! Glares  
  
Dante: Snogging Cole Mphh Yepph Geppt Ommmnhh wimtph Itpphhh  
  
Cole: Mmhmm... Smiles while still kissing Dante  
  
Me: Okay! Okay! I can take a hint Jeez! Oh and Simi about where Arson's Hyperness originates from, I'm kind of like a fan of intestinal pairings ;; Simi glares Hey I was only kidding really! Simi? Sim? What are you going to do with Ebony and Ivory? No! Don't shoot me! Im sorry! Arson team up with me and help me!  
  
Arson: Er... Looks at Simi in a rage Sorry Lee I can't! Mews helplessly Sorry!  
  
Me: GOD damned it! ; Enjoy anyway! Runs from Simi (lol you know I'm joking right Simi? Oh how'd your tests go? You know the AS levels or whatever they were, sorry me stoopid I can't remember! --V)  
  
Enjoy!!!!  
  
Chapter 8-Long John's and Lovin!  
  
Cole Sear blinked rapidly at the face above him, hardly daring to believe what Dante had just said and done was real, that it was all part of a stupid dream and he'd wake up at any moment, as Cole blinked again and pinched himself, hard, just to make sure, All this however, was not a dream it was real and the brunette currently had Dante Sparda on top of him, pinning him to the floor, and was smiling down at him gently, then the half- demon man, brushed away a few strands of Cole's damp chocolate hair out of his stunned face.  
  
"What's wrong Cole, Cat got your tongue? Or do I have it somewhere?" Cole just blinked again; not even registering Dante's bad joke, and still didn't answer. Neither of them had moved since Dante had trapped him from their pillow fight, and Cole was still sprawled on the floor, his shirt half buttoned up, and Dante on top of him, his hands still on Cole's thigh's, and still smiling gently at him.  
  
Cole swallowed as Dante's joke sunk in and blushed bright red, and Dante laughed, "Your so cute when you blush you know, it makes me want to kiss you all over again" Cole still didn't answer, his heart was beating at a rapid pace, his grey eyes locked with Dante's blue ones once more. "I...Why?..." Cole managed to stammer out nervously trying, hard to get his voice working. Dante cocked his head to one side gently as he regarded Cole's question, before he answered, leaning towards Cole slightly. "Why what Cole? Why did I kiss you? Why didn't I tell you I had my suspicions about you?" The brunette just nodded, his voice seeming to have been lost in shock once more.  
  
"Because...I like you...a lot Cole" Dante said simply, he sighed mentally he didn't want so say 'Love' until he was sure that he really WAS in love with the younger man. 'Better prove what I say' Dante thought before he leaned down and captured Cole's lips in a kiss once more. The brunette once again, was not expecting this at all, but sank deep into the kiss almost instantly, and this time Cole made sure he enjoyed it; the brunette smiled as he snaked his tongue into the elder man's mouth, making Dante the one moaning in pleasure.  
  
Cole broke the kiss and stared into Dante's bright blue eyes, and he knew what Dante said was true, he wasn't lying, he did like Cole...but there was something else behind those eyes that he couldn't quite grasp...he decided to ignore it for now, as brunette smiled gently and nodded. "I think I like you...like that too..." Dante nodded before he burst out laughing, Cole frowned wondering what was up, and feeling just a tad bit hurt. Dante must have seen his expression, because he made himself stop almost instantly, and he cupped the brunettes chin with his hand gently "I'm sorry Cole, I'm no good at expressing my feelings, and what we just did, well it was just really corny!"  
  
Cole tried to glare or look hurt, but he couldn't, what Dante said was so true and he ended up laughing with the white haired man, in his arms as the two embraced in a hug. "Alright, so I like you...and you like me...what are we gonna do now?" Dante rose en eyebrow and grinned sexily at the brunette, who blushed fiercely and sincerely wished that he hadn't said that "Not that you pervert!" Cole cried while poking Dante in the ribs. "I meant what are we gonna do about the ghost thing? We have to meet them tomorrow"  
  
Dante shrugged offhandedly before he answered. "Let's just meet them and see what they have to say, I mean that can't hurt surely" Cole shrugged and smiled, while Dante stood up, leaving Cole on the floor, who was at this moment in time, pouting cutely at the older man. Dante smiled and shook his head, before he held out his hand to help the brunette up, which was instantly taken, while Cole kept a good grip on his towel with his other hand.  
  
"Alright, I'd better find some other clothes to cover ourselves in for tomorrow, and then I'm hitting that sack..." Dante smiled sexily at Cole again and the brunette sweatdropped before he fell on the floor anime style in exasperation. "NOT like that you hentai! I mean as in going to sleep, nothing else"  
  
Dante grinned at this and resisted the urge to laugh out loud and glomp the brunette; he was really enjoying winding Cole up, it was amusing, that and Cole looked extremely cute when he blushed. "Sorry, yes alright you find some clothes I'll put the bath away" Cole nodded and sighed, a small grin on his face; who knew that a pillow fight would help develop there already strengthening relationship?  
  
Cole sighed again and headed up the stairs in to the largest bedroom and looking in the large oak wardrobe for something to wear. 'Nope, nope, defiantly not, no way...what's this?' The brunette pulled out a big thick black jumper; Cole inspected it critically before throwing it on his shoulder and rummaging some more. Eventually Cole found, two jumpers, a pair of extra thick socks, some thermal long johns (Yeah I'm not kidding there gonna wear them XD) and a big black leather over coat. Cole smiled wearily, then he brought all the stuff back downstairs to show Dante, who smiled at the lot Cole had found.  
  
"Not bad, this lot should keep you warm...what the hell are they???" Dante yelped as something big and white was thrown at him, he held them up and found out that they were the thermal long johns. "Long john's of course you have to keep down below warm too" Cole grinned as this time, it was the half demon man's time to blush a pale pink colour.  
  
Dante shook his head and pulled a face in absolute disgust, and he held the long Johns out at arms length. "I am NOT wearing these...things, no way in the deepest, darkest depths of hell am I going to wear these..." The brunette just chuckled and shook his head in amusement as the half demon man treated the long john's as though they were diseased.  
  
"Well tough! If I'm gonna have to wear them, then so can you, besides..." Cole said smiling as he slipped his pair of long johns on underneath his towel "...There really quite comfy!" Dante just shook his head and shot the brunette fighter a 'Have you gone insane?' look. Cole rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm not lying Dante they are comfy, and the only way your going to find out is by putting them on yourself" Dante again, shot the long john's a disgusted look.  
  
The brunette grinned evilly at Dante, and then he walked up to him and smiled sweetly. "Dante, it's going to be freezing when we meet the ghost's tomorrow...and when all of this is over I was planning on throwing a little 'celebration' so, you really don't want down below to fail on you after all this is over... do you?" Dante stiffened for a moment, his eyes wide when he realized what Cole meant.  
  
Dante paused glaring at the Long John's and back to Cole before he sighed and held up his hands in defeat "Okay...fine I'll wear the damn things..." Cole smiled and kissed the half-demon man quickly and passionately, then yawned tiredly. "Right I'm hitting that sack...what about you?" Dante just shrugged off-handily and motioned to the chair across the room that he'd slept on earlier; Cole however, had other things in mind, and before Dante could even think of moving towards the chair, The brunette grabbed him by the arm and dragged him upstairs.  
  
"Cole what do you think you're doing?" Dante asked in amusement, while he let himself be dragged about by his partner. The brunette flashed Dante a sheepish grin as he showed the half demon man the bed. "You're not getting away that easy Dante Sparda, Your going to sleep on this bed with me...and to sleep only" Cole added with a Sweatdrop and Dante grinned and waggled his eyes brows at Cole again. "Dante stop teasing me! It's not funny!" The brunette pouted so cutely that the older man nearly melted at the cuteness.  
  
Dante wrapped his arms around Cole's waist and kissed the brunette deeply. "Alright we'll do this your way I'll sleep in the bed with you, and swear I won't do anything else" Cole grinned at this, before he turned and got into the double bed, and snuggling in it. Dante however, took off his jacket, boots and pants before joining the brunette. "Good night Dante" Cole muttered as his eyes fluttered shut, Dante smiled as he slipped into the bed and wrapped an arm around his waist.  
  
"Goodnight Cole..." Dante murmured, kissing the top of the brunette's head, before settling down. Within the space of two minutes, both men were fast asleep...and outside the window, a little ghostly figure watched with glee.  
  
Okay! I'm done with this! (Finally) I hope people don't think this chapter is too corny or something, I tried to make it a sweet chapter, without seriously overdoing it lol! Thank to my two reviewers: Simi and goddess 12342004 thank you so much for your reviews and please R&R! 


End file.
